Swift
Swift was the first Gift of the Founders to be created and the first Gift of Flight. It was given to and named after Swift Kesral. This Gift was known to give its user foresight and wisdom. Description Swift came in two parts: a chest plate and a metal back pack. The chest plate was in the shape of a Molouk's left chest and was made of interlocking, mechanical plates. The node was also attached to the skin under the chest plate, where the Molouk's being connected with the machine mentally. The back pack was an ovular and rounded piece of metal, relatively flat on one side for the Molouk's back and humped on the other side. It possessed runic openings, four in total, on the outside, which slots opened and closed to allow the morphing of wings. In the center of the pack was a red, ovular jewel of unknown make; like the other Gift stones, it is never referred to as a Liberan jewel like ruby or red emerald. The pack connects to the chest plate via four flexible metal tubes that go over either shoulder and under the arms, and thus secures it to the user's body. Wings Swift had the capability to summon four draconic wings. These wings were white in appearance - when with their first host, Swift Kesral, they actually glowed; thereafter they remained opaque white objects - with three broad ribs and a single elbow spike. The upper wings on the pack are twice as large as the lower wings, known as the primary and secondary wings. The secondary wings often acted as a rudder, since the Molouk that bore the machine obviously had not tail feathers or a substantially lengthy and thick tail like a dragon to support flight. The membranes between the wing "fingers" appeared metallic purple-green in appearance, with changing blue runes and markings on them of unknown interpretation. The wings had the ability to shrink and grown the membranes to increase flexibility of flight. The wings could also be used as weapons, known to have possessed razor-sharp edges. Nature and Divinity Swift's Gift was given to the Molouk when Swift Kesral sought forgiveness for murdering and almost killing his sister. Zarem forgave him and called Swift to a higher purpose, and upon accepting the purpose, Swift received his Gift. When Swift first received this Gift, his wings were controlled both by him and by Zarem. Because his Gift was literally melded from his flesh, Swift entered the Gift when he died and remained in this state for almost 8,000 years. He was able to communicate with his warrior hosts, and, like the other Gifts, was very picky about who he partnered with when his previous host passed away. In his Gift state he was known to be very introspective and quiet, rarely speaking clearly to his partner Draconite, but rather using emotions to communicate. The Ascension When Luna appeared at the Lake of Remembrance, she commanded the Gifts be returned, indicating that they needed to return home. She touched each jewel on the back of the machines and they dissipated in a golden energy. It was assumed that the spirits of the Founders were finally able to return to Zarem's presence. ---- Draconites known to have wielded Swift (in chronological order): *Swift Kesral *The Red Warrior *Aero Enkar Also see: *Kesral *Phobos *Theras *Dragonhart *Sunder and Keening *Bloodholder Category:Draconites Category:Weapons